


Girl Scout Cookies

by jenserackles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Girl Scouts, One Shot, girl scout cookies, pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenserackles/pseuds/jenserackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes shopping and encounters a bunch of cute little girls selling cookies. </p><p>This is pretty much just pure happiness and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful fellow members of the [Howling Commandos Network](http://howlingcommandnet.tumblr.com/).

Steve tugs down his cap as he enters the grocery store. He wouldn’t normally do the shopping since he has such a recognizable face, but Happy was still down with the flu and nobody else was willing to go. So, with Tony’s request for some chocolate covered raisins still ringing in his ears, he wanders up and down the aisles grabbing whatever catches his eye.

On his way out, with grocery bags hung on each arm, his attention is drawn to a little booth just outside exit. Standing behind the table are five young girls that can’t be more that seven years old. 

"Hey Mister!" one girl calls out, her dark curls bouncing around her face. 

Steve stops and smiles politely. As he approaches he gives a slight nod to girls’ parents sitting in stiff plastic chairs at the back of the booth.

"So what are you young ladies selling today?" he asks, although it’s obvious by their uniforms and the boxes on the table that they’re Girl Scouts and it’s cookie season.

"We’re selling cookes!" a little blonde girl confirms. "An’ they’re really really good! Would you like to buy some?"

The dark haired girl holds out a box and proceeds to list every single type of cookie that they’ve got. Steve nods along and wonders what the hell a Tagalong is. But he puts down some of his grocery bags and pulls out his wallet.

"I’ll take a box of ThinMints," he says with another smile. 

"Okay, but you should also take a box of the Samoas! And a box of Tagalongs! Oh and you can’t forget the Lemonades," and the girl’s curls are bouncing again as she stacks several more boxes on the table in front of Steve. 

Steve is pretty sure no one could actually so many cookies but the girls look so excited he would hate to disappoint them. So he looks in his wallet, decides ‘ _why not_ ' and pulls out a handful of bills.

"I’ll take all of it," he tells the girl. "But only if you tell me your names."

The dark haired girl says her name is Marissa and sticks out her little hand to shake. He does so and moves on to the next until he’s learned all their names and shaken each of their hands. Then he gives Marissa the money and watches as she carefully places it in a box that her mom holds out for her.

The mother looks up with a sweet smile and a soft, “Thanks Captain.” 

Steve tips his cap in reply, “Ma’am.”

After carefully looping the grocery bags back over his arms, he lets the girls stack the boxes in his arms and against his chest . Marissa wedges one last box under his chin before waving a bright eyed goodbye. As he carries everything back the car he can feel them all watching him walk away. It just makes him smile once more.

 

****  **Back at the Avengers Tower** ****

 

"Oh man, you got GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!" Tony crows loudly when he swaggers into the kitchen area. He paws through all the boxes, completely ignoring the chocolate covered raisins Steve tries to hand him.

"Did I hear cookies?" Clint asks as he sets his bow on the counter. He tries to shove Tony out of the way to see what’s in the boxes.

Bucky wanders in and without a word pushes both Tony and Clint out of the way with his metal arm and grabs a bunch of boxes for himself. The other two protest loudly and nearly climb over the table to get them back.

Steve just leans against the counter and watches them all in amusement. Who knew that Girl Scout Cookies could inspire this kind of obsession. He looks over when he feels a hand on his arm. Natasha just raises a brow and nods at the pile of undignified men on the kitchen table in question.

"Girl Scout cookies," Steve says simply. 

"Ah," the corner of Natasha’s mouth lifts in half a smile. "Yeah, that’ll do it. Hey, I bet Tony will be the first to get violent when it’s down to the last box of Samoas. Guy’s got an unhealthy relationship with sweets."

"I don’t know… Bucky didn’t even hesitate to use that arm to his advantage."

In the end it was Bruce that threw the first punch when he found out the other guys ate all the cookies without him.


End file.
